<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Harry Osborn Never Died (Alternate Ending &amp; Post-Spiderman 3) by myinnerfandomside</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006604">If Harry Osborn Never Died (Alternate Ending &amp; Post-Spiderman 3)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myinnerfandomside/pseuds/myinnerfandomside'>myinnerfandomside</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Harry osborn/peter parker - Freeform, M/M, Other, Post Spider-man 3, Protective Harry Osborn, Spider-Man 2 (Raimi), Spider-Man 3, Spiderman 2, harry osborn doesn't die, harry osborn sacrifices himself, original spider-man films, original spider-man trilogy, spider-man 3 (raimi), spiderman 3 - Freeform, venom - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myinnerfandomside/pseuds/myinnerfandomside</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine that all the events of Spiderman 3 happened, except for Harry dying in the end.<br/>He still jumped in front of Peter to save him, but<br/>*please just pretend that Harry didn’t get stabbed through the chest with his glider but like something else happened to where it didn't end up killing him*. I had to change that one detail in order to make this alternate fic work. Ok thanks!<br/>—————————————————-<br/>(*If you want to read my other fic where Harry never becomes the goblin in the first place, the link is included in my end notes.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Osborn &amp; Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(note: there’s a few lines of original dialogue from the film but most of it is my own) </em>
</p><p><br/>Harry was bleeding from a stab wound to his abdomen. A few moments ago he had jumped in front of his best friend Peter to save him from Venom’s jab. Then he was thrown down a flight of stairs. </p><p>Peter watched in horror and sought to finish Venom while Mary Jane rushed to Harry's side. After defeating the symbiote, Peter ran down to find Harry lying on MJ’s lap, losing consciousness.</p><p>“Hey pal. How are you doin?” Peter asked, trying not to sound scared.</p><p>“Been better” Harry remarked with a soft smile.</p><p>Peter examined Harry’s wound with his eyes. He saw that MJ had wrapped her jacket around the wound but it continued to bleed through. He wasn’t dead, but could be very soon if they didn’t move quickly.</p><p>Harry’s eyes were starting to close but he still had a pulse.</p><p>“Go” Mary Jane said to Peter. </p><p> </p><p>Spiderman nodded and carried Harry out of the building to the ambulances outside.</p><p>“Help” he yelled.</p><p>The paramedics rushed over to him. “What happened?’ They asked as they laid the unconscious Harry down on the stretcher.</p><p>“He saved my life.” Spiderman replied.</p><p>****</p><p>Peter and Mary Jane waited in the hospital for what seemed like hours.</p><p>Then the doctors came up to Peter. “He’s stable. Abdomen wounds are pretty serious but we patched him up. It’ll take him a while to fully recover. But he’s alive, lucky to be alive.”</p><p>Peter then walked into the room.</p><p><br/>There was big smile on Harry’s face. The kind of smile he used to have before his world came crashing down. The smile he had in the hospital when he lost his memory, and all the smiles he had before his father died.</p><p>As Peter walked up to his bed, he glanced at the burn scars on the half of his friend’s face.</p><p><br/>“I should never have hurt you”, Peter said shaking his head. “I should never have said those things to you”</p><p>Harry didn’t even have to think. “You were taken over by venom. And I tried to kill you multiple times, Peter. I think we’re even.” He gave a half-smile but Peter continued to look guilty.</p><p>“And none of that matters Peter, you’re my friend.”</p><p>Peter smiled this time and nodded back. “Best friend”</p><p>The two of them spoke for a while, chatting about the epic battle they just fought and making jokes with each other. Peter hadn’t felt this old connection with Harry for a long time, except for when Harry temporarily lost his memory. The amnesia gave Harry a moment of normalcy, but now he was back to himself, and really back this time.</p><p>“I’d like to see who Gwen Stacy would have picked in high school if she saw the both of us fighting bad guys. She'd probably still choose me over you nerd." Harry joked.<br/>Peter laughed.</p><p>Then Peter asked his friend a serious question. He didn't want to think about it but he needed to know.<br/>"Do you feel like the goblin could ever come back into control?"</p><p>"It’s still there from time to time, but I have a hold of it. It’s just a voice in the back of my head that I don’t listen to. It may always speak into my head, but I still have the choice to not believe it." He then fidgeted with his hands. "I always had a choice. My anger just let it control me but I won’t let myself be that person anymore."</p><p>Peter smiled. "That's good. I'm glad to have you back Harry."<br/>"Me too." he replied. </p><p>****</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ONE MONTH LATER:</strong>
</p><p>Harry, Peter, and MJ were standing over Norman Osbourne’s grave. It had been a year since his death, but this was the first time that Harry visited his father’s grave with a full understanding of what happened. And he accepted it.</p><p>Harry stood over his father’s grave in silence, battling the mixture of emotions he was feeling. Then he spoke.</p><p>“I want to forgive you for killing all those innocent people. And for trying to kill my friends. And for trying to kill Peter.”</p><p>Peter looked down at the floor holding back tears while MJ squeezed his hand.</p><p>Harry continued. “I know that man wasn’t you, but was the power that overtook you in those last days.” he took a deep breath. “I forgive you Dad. I don’t want to become like you and I won’t. But I miss you.”</p><p>Peter looked at his friend sobbing and placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder. Harry leaned into him, continuing to cry. MJ stood behind, letting them have their moment. Then the three of them walked back to the car.</p><p>------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2 YEARS LATER:</strong>
</p><p>Spiderman was holding onto a cable car that was slipping off the wire. He shot out his web and started to pull it up.</p><p>Then someone shot him in the arm.<br/>The crowd gasped. His grip was lost.<br/>“NO!” he screamed. He ignored the searing pain in his arm and shot his web out again from both arms, securing it in his grip and slowly lowering it down to the ground.</p><p>As the cable car was only a few more feet away from the ground, an another gunshot was fired, this time missing him.<br/>Luckily, New Yorkers aren’t scared of anything, and a mob of bystanders attacked one of the shooters and pinned him to the ground while taking his gun. Peter could see another man running in the distance but he didn’t have time to catch him and didn’t have the energy to yell out</p><p>Then the cable car gently touched the ground to safety. He took a deep breath. The passengers were safe. Everyone cheered.</p><p>Spiderman then fell to the floor.</p><p>The crowd stopped their cheering and gasped. A few of them rushed over over the wounded hero, hoping to help him.</p><p>Peter was knocked out for a few moments before the crowd could reach him. He then tried to sit up and leave the scene but it took a minute before he could even push his body up. As the crowd approached him, he appreciated their concern but didn’t feel safe being surrounded by around a crowd of strangers-one, because someone could pull off his mask while news crews hovered over, and two, because somebody in the crowd had shot him and he wondered if there were others. He tried to make it seem like he was fine and politely shook them off.</p><p>“Im ok, I’ll be ok. I’ll heal. I’m just tired.”</p><p>But someone in the crowd handed him a t-shirt and wrapped it around his wound. “You don’t want to bleed out. Use this”.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p><br/>He then held onto what little adrenaline he had left and forced himself to get up. He weakly swung away as the crowd below him hollered in cheers.</p><p>Once he was out of reach of the crowd, the adrenaline left him and he realized that his webs were starting to lose their power. He didn’t know how much farther he could go. Luckily it was getting dark, so it was easier to hide somewhere and rest for a moment. The shot wound wasn’t fatal and he knew he would heal in a few hours, but right now, exhaustion and pain overtook him. He saw an empty rooftop a few yards away. He tried to shoot another web but nothing came out and he fell to the alley below.</p><p>The impact made the wound worse. And he couldn’t move. He also realized that he didn’t have his bag of clothes with him. He had left them near the scene and didn’t have the power to get back. Luckily he had his mobile phone tucked into his suit. He knew who to call.</p><p>***</p><p>Harry had just finished a busy day of work, speaking with foreign government officials about a top secret energy project. He was a manager of a high level corporate technological firm that worked with military intel. His connections from working at Oscorpe a few years back helped open the door to this new path, but it also also enabled him to remove himself from his father’s legacy and create his own path, working in another business in another sector without being surrounded by things that constantly reminded him of his father. Harry's access to Spiderman’s “personal communications intel” as he called it, also helped him move up into the leadership position quickly. It also helped him gain security clearance to intelligence operations that Spiderman could use to improve his safety. One of those devices was a tracking device embedded in his suit. <em>(writer's note: remember these movies came out in early 2000s before smartphones and other accessible tech)</em></p><p>As Harry approached the lobby, he got a call from his best friend and smiled.<br/>“Hey Pete. Are you gonna say you told me so about the-”<br/>“Hey-” Spiderman spoke in a quiet, struggled voice<br/>Harry quickly turned serious. “Where are you?”<br/>He then looked up at the tv screen playing in the lobby and read the title: “Spiderman shot but saves the day. Shooter arrested for domestic terrorism scheme.”<br/>Harry stepped back in shock. “You got shot”<br/>“Glad to see you’re up to date with today’s headlines” Peter chuckled before wincing in pain.<br/>Harry quickly pulled out the tracking device locator and rushed to his car.<br/>“I have your location, I’m coming to you. I’ll let MJ know.”<br/>Peter whispered a thanks.<br/>“Are you hurt?”<br/>Peter looked down at the soaked t-shirt wrapped around his arm and felt the same amount of pain he did before.</p><p>“I can’t shoot any webs. But I’ll heal. I’m just really tired” he spoke in a muffled breath.<br/>“Ok buddy hang on. I’m on my way”</p><p>Harry knew what to do. The two of them had formed a plan a while ago that if Spiderman was ever injured, Harry would come get him and take him home. Because of Harry’s security clearance to track the hero, it made sense. And he was also one of the few people that Peter could trust. Spiderman couldn’t rely on emergency services in the case that someone would curiously unmask him. In the past a few people had seen Spiderman without his mask on and they never revealed his identity. But he just wanted to avoid that kind of situation in the first place if he could.</p><p>Harry sometimes wondered if he should help Peter fight against evil forces, as he still had some of the goblin powers, but he didn’t want to use them, he didn’t want to live his life giving into them. Peter understood. So Harry wouldn’t use them unless Peter (or an innocent bystander without the ability to get help) really needed him. So far there were only a few occasions. Harry started to find that there were more and more heroes out there in the world and wondered if his work could form a plan to bring them together. Someone named "Fury" from an untraceable number had called Harry the other day at work, mentioning the same thing.</p><p> </p><p>When the call ended, Peter felt all of his energy leave him. His surroundings became blurred and dark, and he fainted on the cold cement floor under him.</p><p>In the distance, a lone man with a camera wrapped around his neck walked along the alleyway, taking pictures of the dark paths. As his camera flashed, he saw a motionless masked figure laying behind the dumpster. He realized it was Spiderman.</p><p>“Spiderman, are you ok?”<br/>There was no answer.<br/>The stranger rushed over and checked for a pulse. There was one, but the masked hero didn’t seem to show any signs of consciousness. The man called 911 and told them about Spiderman’s whereabouts.</p><p>Afterwords, a dark thought came over the man’s mind. He tried to shake it off, knowing it was disrespectful, but the curiousity gripped him. He looked at the camera hanging around his neck. He thought about how intriguing it was that any man walking along the streets of new york could be this man and we would never know. He also thought about the Daily Bugle’s constant ads that offered a high prize for revealing Spiderman’s identity. His family was living paycheck to paycheck and maybe, just maybe, he was meant to be here in this place at this time for that very reason.</p><p>The stranger reached out his hand towards the man’s mask. For a moment he paused, contemplating the respect of his decisions. But he became overwhelmed by the curiosity in his mind. He placed one hand on the camera and reached his other hand out towards the man’s mask. Before he could touch it, a voice echoed in the dark behind him.</p><p>“I wouldn’t do that,” Harry spoke calmly to the man with the camera.</p><p>The stranger whipped around to see a dark figure whose face was hidden in the shadows.</p><p>Harry continued. “If you unveil that man’s identity, you take away his safety, and the safety of this city. He may become more worried about protecting his family, and it’ll hinder his ability to focus on protecting the rest of us. Look, you seem like a good guy, but the baddies out there are gonna have more chances of killing him if you reveal who he is.”</p><p>The man looked back at the masked hero laying motionless in the dark. He felt deep regret. Then he saw the hero’s eyes open and glance into his. “I’m sorry mr.spiderman” he said and ran away.</p><p>Once the man was gone Harry rushed over to his friend laying on the cement.</p><p>“Pete!” Harry let out a relieved sigh when he saw that his friend was conscious.<br/>“Hey pal.” Spiderman said with a soft smile and tired eyes. “Glad you found me.”</p><p>“Can you walk?” Harry asked with concerned eyes.<br/>“I’ll try”</p><p>Harry wrapped his arm around the man’s shoulder and they hopped together towards the car.</p><p>“More guys are after you now, Pete,” Harry spoke, "I think we need to create a more strategized plan. And add more gadgets to your suit. Maybe something bulletproof. Some guy from an agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. called me last week offering their help."</p><p>“That all sounds interesting. But maybe we can talk about this tomorrow?”.<br/>Harry chuckled. “Yeah tomorrow would be better”</p><p>Once Spiderman reached the open door of the car, he allowed himself to fully succumb to the exhaustion and layed down in the back seat while Harry buckled him in.</p><p>Harry then handed Peter an extra pair of clothes from the trunk of the car. Peter weakly pulled them over his suit.<br/>“Are you sure you don’t need to see a doctor?” Harry asked.<br/>“I’ll heal. It just feels like it may take a while this time.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry drove the car towards Peter’s home, constantly checking his surroundings to make sure that no one was following them. He also called MJ to let her know that her husband was fine and was coming home. Peter half-slept in the back of the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Pete, we’re here.”<br/>Parker woke up and saw MJ placing her hand on the car’s window with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.</p><p>He thought about how beautiful she looked even when she cried.</p><p>Then a pair of familiar arms, both his wife and his friend, helped him out of the car.</p><p>Peter could tell that some of the pain and extreme exhaustion had worn off. He was still tired but was able to walk without struggling for air.</p><p>MJ gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and thanked him.</p><p>Peter then turned to Harry.</p><p>“Thanks Harry”, he said, placing his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I can always count on ya”<br/>Harry smiled. “Don’t mention it.”</p><p>As Peter and MJ walked into the front door of their home, Harry caught a glimpse of their child sleeping in her crib. It was his goddaughter, and she was the sweetest girl he had ever known.</p><p>Harry looked at his family in front of him and smiled as he walked back to his car. He knew he was ok and always would be. He would always miss his father. And he would always have mixed feelings towards him; that of admiration mixed with sadness towards the villian that he became. But Harry knew that he still had a family all around him.</p><p>As Harry walked to his car he pondered over a thought.<br/>"They’re my best friends. And I’d die for them."<br/>And he would, he really would.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to read a fic I wrote where Harry never becomes the new goblin in the first place, read this one here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008635?view_full_work=true</p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading, God bless</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>